His Only Sunshine
by CourTrain
Summary: After helping Yona with her duty of collecting firewood for the day, the two end up spilling their feelings to each other, and Hak's purpose for living is once again made clear to him. (THIS IS SMUT)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a relatively short one-shot I did for another fav pairing of mine, Hak x Yona. Also, strong disclaimer, this is a SMUT fic, it does get quite sexual later on. If this bothers you, feel free to click off now.**

**If you enjoyed the story, please leave a fav or a review telling me what you liked about it. Enjoy!**

**His Only Sunshine**

"Hak! Hak, wake up already!" Yona said in an irritated tone, poking his chest with her delicate finger.

"Hmm… what's wrong, Princess?" he asked, awaking from his once-peaceful slumber.

"Yoon and Kija already left to go look for the nearest town, and Shin-Ah has gone off to find breakfast, meanwhile, you've been sleeping! Help me look for some firewood at least, jeez." Yona said exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you do it by yourself?" Hak questioned.

"Because you're strong and you can carry a lot more twigs and branches." she replied.

"Well, I can't argue against that, but what reasoning do you have to collect firewood before the sun has even begun to set?" Hak asked her.

"Well… you know what, I don't need to explain myself to you, Hak! I'll go by myself!" she exclaimed with a pout, turning around before Hak stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hak?" she asked in surprise.

"You're the most strong-willed person I know, I swear. Besides, I can't leave you to wander the forest alone. Come on." he said, leading her off into the tree line as she smiled to herself at her apparent victory.

A few hours later and after they had amassed quite the collection of twigs and branches, Yona and Hak stopped to rest by a nearby stream.

"You look like you worked up a sweat with all that hard work, Princess." Hak stated.

"What makes you… say that…" she huffed, panting between words and sweating profusely.

"We are near a river, Princess, feel free to bathe if you would like to." Hak said, gesturing towards the river.

"Is that… really okay?" she asked, her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"I won't look." he assured her, flashing his smug grin.

Sighing to herself, she told him to avert his eyes while she disrobed. Doing so, Hak looked off into the nearby forest until he heard the splashing sound of water.

"Okay, I'm in. You can turn around, Hak." Yona said, as Hak complied and turned back around and sat down on the ground, placing his spear to the side. Gazing on what little he could still see of his Princess, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he took in her beauty once more. She had developed quite a lot since he had known her, and although she made a mission out of covering it, he could tell her bust had increased in size significantly.

"Jeez, you don't have to stare, pervert…" Yona muttered, and Hak instantly snapped his eyes away from her frame.

"I- I was doing no such thing!" Hak stammered.

"Sure you weren't. Maybe I should have asked Kija to come with me instead…" she teased, and Hak felt his fists tightening so hard his knuckles were white.

"No, to let the White Snake see you like this… I won't stand for it." Hak commanded, gritting his teeth.

"Hak, I wasn't being serious, you know that, right? You're the only man to ever watch me bathe." she said, and Hak unclenched his fists and sighed in relief.

"Don't say such things like that, Princess. It bothers me, even if you aren't being serious." Hak said quietly.

"Hak…" Yona began.

"I… I shouldn't even be watching you bathe in the first place. I'm sorry, it was indecent, inappropriate… I'll go now." Hak said, getting to his feet and turning around to walk off.

"No, Hak, please… don't go!" Yona shouted, beginning to cry, "I don't feel safe without you!"

Stopping dead in his tracks and turning around to face the young woman, Hak looked at Yona sadly and asked,

"Princess, you don't need me, you know that, right? You have two of the Four Dragons with you, and you even have Yoon to accompany you. It's becoming more clear to me that with each Dragon that joins our group, my presence is needed less and less. I'm sorry I can't be of more service to you, Princess." he said quietly, about to continue walking away when Yona stopped him, shouting,

"But I do need you, Hak! You're my best friend, my protecter and the one I cherish the most! Life without you isn't worth living!" she shouted between tears.

"Princess, you don't have to say such things to make me feel better." Hak replied sadly.

"It's true, Hak! Without you, there would be no journey to find the Four Dragons, I would have died the night of my father's assassination, or worse, been married off to Kang Tae-jun! You've watched over me my whole life, you can't… you can't… just leave me to die now." she sobbed.

"Princess… I… I'm but a tool so that-" Hak began, but Yona interrupted him.

"Stop that! I hate when you belittle yourself like that, calling yourself a tool or saying your life is meaningless. Your life is everything to your friends, the Wind Tribe and most of all, to me. A world without Hak… it's an unhappy existence. That's why you can't leave, because nobody else will do but you, Hak!" Yona shouted fiercely, standing up and revealing her body in it's entirety to Hak.

"Pr- Princess!" Hak exclaimed, trying his hardest to avert his eyes.

"Hak… look at me, please." Yona said quietly.

Reluctantly, Hak removed his eyes from the view of the forest to meet Yona, who made no attempt to hide her breasts or her nude form. His instincts told him he should look away, that this was wrong, but his curiosity got the better of him as he continued to explore her body with nervous eyes.

"Hak, do you see a young girl, a little sister or perhaps… a woman?" she asked, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair.

"I… I, uh…" he stuttered, completely unable to form words.

"I'm sorry if my body is not to your liking, I apologise for my child-like appearance…" she said sadly.

"No… no, don't say that. You're beautiful, Princess, every part of you." Hak said, much more confidently.

"You… you don't mean that…" she mumbled.

"But I do. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, Princess. Nobody can compare." he said with a bright smile.

"You think I'm… beautiful?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do. I've thought you were beautiful for years, but I never knew how to tell you. I mean, you were in love with Soo-won, after all." he said in a tone that broke her heart.

"No… no, I wasn't, Hak. The way I felt about Soo-won, it was just an attraction. I never knew what love really was, but now… I can see just how amazing it really is." Yona said adoringly, approaching him slowly.

Hak didn't know what to do, Yona was closing the gap between them quickly, not to mention she was still completely naked.

"Princess, please don't come closer…" he said, trying to back away from her.

"Hak… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you… I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" she said, stopping her advance.

"No… don't…" Hak whispered to himself as she began to walk back towards the river. Overcome by a new sense of urgency, he rushed Yona as she was walking, turning her back around and kissing her fiercely out of the blue.

Yona was utterly baffled at Hak's uncharacteristicly sudden actions, but did not fight his affection. Standing on her tiptoes to return his kiss, she closed her eyes and rested her hands on Hak's strong chest as they both indulged in each other. Yona had never kissed a boy before, and nothing made her more flustered and clumsy than Hak, but she did her best to follow his lead. Swirling his tongue around her mouth, she attempted her best to return the gesture as she clumsily wrestled his tongue with her own. Pulling apart for air, Yona looked deeply into Hak's eyes, the two of their faces equally as red and flustered as they just stared at each other.

"Hak, why am I the only one without any clothes on…?" she questioned.

"Wh- Why would I need to remove my clothes?!" he asked in disbelief.

"So we can… make love…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"P- Princess! We… we can't! You have to save yourself for the future king!" Hak shouted.

"Idiot! Can't you tell there's nobody else I would have as my husband than you?!" Yona shouted angrily, hitting him upside the head.

"B- But…" he said, trying to protest but Yona wasn't having it.

"I love you, Hak. You love me too, right?" she asked quietly as he nodded his head in reply.

"This is what two people do when they love each other, surely you already know that? I'm sure you've been with plenty of women, haven't you…?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

"No, actually, I haven't. I've sort of been… saving myself for you." Hak said nervously.

"Hak…" Yona said, tearing up and hugging him tightly. "Will you please… take my first time?"

"I… it would be an honour." Hak said, bowing his head in respect as he went to work on disrobing himself. His clothing falling to the floor, Yona gasped as she looked at Hak's body in it's full glory. She rarely saw Hak without a shirt on, but she basked in the beauty of his defined muscles and rock-solid abs, admiring each and every curve. Working her way down his body, she stared at his large member, seemingly intrigued.

"So big…" she said to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?" Hak asked, and she nodded and knelt on the ground. Touching it with her finger, Hak shuddered as he felt himself getting harder and harder the closer in proximity Yona got to him.

Taking even Hak by surprise, Yona suddenly launched an assault on his cock, taking it in her hand and rubbing his shaft gently as he felt his breaths get heavier. Gently caressing his head with her tongue, she plunged it into her mouth, causing him to instinctively grab onto her head for support.

"Fuck, Yona!" he cried, as she continued to deep throat his dick, her tongue wrapping around his member like a snake and squeezing him tightly.

"Wh- where did you learn to do this?" he asked, and she removed him from her mouth and said,

"I saw it in a book in one of the towns a while back. Men like this sort of thing, right?" she asked, and Hak nodded in reply.

Continuing to pleasure Hak, she reached one hand down to her crotch where she began to play with herself, her wet love juices leaking all over her hand. Removing herself from his penis for air, she fell back on the ground, panting like a dog.

"Hak… my pussy feels so weird…" she moaned, rubbing her breasts in her hands as she lay defenceless on the ground.

"Yona…" Hak began.

"Didn't I tell you… to call me Princess?" she whispered, looking up at him.

"Princess… are you, you know… ready?" Hak asked her. He was having a tough time restraining himself, but her comfort took priority over his own urges.

"Hak… will you look me in the eyes while we make love?" Yona asked him, outstretching her arms for him to hold her.

"Of course. Please, if it hurts, don't hesitate to tell me." Hak said, getting to his knees and holding both her hands in his own so their fingers were intertwined.

"I love you, Hak." Yona said, looking at his cock as he lined it up with the entrance to her vagina.

"I love you too, Princess, more than anything!" he shouted, plunging into her with full force and causing her to yelp in pain.

"Princess!" he shouted, sounding extremely concerned as he looked her in the eyes.

"It's- it's okay, Hak. Just be gentle, okay?" Yona asked, her voice trembling as she watched him remain still, their bodies still connected.

"I'll take it slowly…" he said quietly, beginning to move at a slow but steady place as Yona moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Hak… Hak… am I… making you feel… good?" she asked him between thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing in the forest.

"You feel incredible, Princess. Am I satisfying you as well?" he asked.

"Oh my God, yes, Hak, yes!" she shouted in a pleasured tone as she begged him to go faster.

"Please, Hak, harder… make me feel better!" Yona shouted, as Hak complied and accelerated his thrusts, causing Yona to arch her back in pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm, her pussy walls tightening so hard that Hak felt as if his dick was going to be crushed.

Pulling out of her to allow Yona to recover, she looked up at him with a longing in her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, her love juices having leaked all over her.

"I didn't want to rush anything, you know…" Hak said, as Yona leapt onto him and sent him sprawling onto his back as she sat on top of him.

"Princess?" he asked, surprised at her sudden movement.

"You've done your best to make me feel good, Hak. Now I'll return the favour." she said, taking his cock in her hand as she guided it into her pussy as she sat on top of it, beginning to ride him.

"Hak… Hak… Hak…" she moaned, her pussy sliding up and down his cock as he grit his teeth in pleasure, reaching out to feel her soft breasts in his hands.

"No! If you touch me like that, I'll…" she exclaimed, her voice trailing off as Hak's passion was rekindled as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Holding her in the air with their bodies pressed close together, he began to ram her furiously, pounding her with a speed only the Thunder Beast could attain as she rolled her eyes back into her head with pleasure.

"Hak, please! Don't ever leave me again! Stay with me forever!" she begged, looking into his eyes.

"I'll never leave your side, Princess! Not for anything, I love you!" he shouted, feeling his legendary endurance failing him as he felt himself getting close to a climax.

"Princess, I'm almost…" Hak began, but Yona put a finger over his mouth.

"It's okay, let it out inside. I want to bear your children, Hak!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him even tighter as she dug her nails into his back.

"PRINCESS!" he shouted, releasing his hot sperm inside of her as she came simultaneously, their love juices mixing together as they panted heavily, still connected at the hips and having worked up a brand new sweat.

"Hak… that was incredible." Yona said, looking up at him in admiration as he pulled out of her and set her down on the ground, but when her legs began to wobble, he scooped her up in his arms affectionately.

"Did I fulfill my duty to you well, Princess?" he teased, returning to the same Hak that Yona had grown up with.

Nuzzling her head against Hak's chest, she smiled and replied,

"Silly, of course you did. Hak, when will we get married?" she asked out of the blue, causing him to get flustered once more.

"I… Soon, Princess. Very soon. I look forward to the day I can wholeheartedly call you mine." Hak said, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Now, let's go take a bath."

**Back at camp…**

"Where are they?! The Princess was supposed to be back hours ago!" Kija exclaimed.

"Yona is safe." Shin-ah said in a simple tone.

"Where is she? What's she doing?" Kija asked, but Shin-ah just went red in the face and replied,

"I didn't see anything."

Yoon smiled to himself, watching Kija get all worked up.

_About time, Hak. About time,_ he thought.


End file.
